To be with you, Zutto
by cjalyssa
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, Hanamichi just had a breakup and he is still hurting. But someone will help him recover. Who is it? read and find out. an unlikely pairing...


Disclaimer: they are not mine, Honest!

**To be with you... Zutto**

He doesn't have any intention to watch the redhead, but clearly that's what he is doing right now, coz he's looking at him, a LOT.

Well, that can't be help, he thought, sighing as he took his shot glass and sip the liquor. He shuddered feeling the bitter taste of the liquor remain on his tongue and the burning sensation on his throat.

He looked around the club; it's composed of Kanagawa's basketball players. Mostly from Shoyo, Ryonan, Kainan and Shohoku. This party is a tribute for the basketball teams in Kanagawa especially for Kainan and Shohoku, who made their district proud on the last Inter High Competition.

As his eyes traveled he saw couples making out, some in the dark corner, some on the dance floor, and some on the chairs. As in A chair. One is sitting on the chair and the other is sitting on the lap of the one who is sitting on the chair. Some on the… Oh God, the boy thought. He squints trying to see the figures doing the cat and mouse dance under the table. Surely that is Not Fujima-sempai and Maki-sempai right?

_Why can't this people be decent enough to make out on the washroom like Kogure-sempai and who is that man again? Ah right, I think his name is Mitsui_… he knows that the two were there because he saw them when he felt the need to relieve himself.

The boy's gaze then fall on another couple, they were not making out, thank God! Slowly he looked again at the redhead and he saw him watching them.

The truth is he just wanted to see the boy's reaction when he saw his boyfriend coming with another man. Actually it's Ex-boyfriend. The rumors are the red-head and his fox-eyed boyfriend have broken-up and it must be true seeing the look of hurt in the idiot's eyes when the two enter, that is Rukawa (looking as impassive as ever) and Sendoh-san, holding hands. _The nerve of the guy, _was everyone's thought at the moment.

Actually he wasn't the only one who is concerned (he is concerned after all, he just don't want to admit it). The others from the Shohoku team are worried too, judging from the way they keep glancing at the redhead. Even that ape-man Akagi. Why shouldn't they when the boy haven't even uttered a single word ever since the two arrived but instead he's just watching them.

No, he corrected himself, ever since the break-up he heard that the redhead became subdued and rarely talked to anyone except to his friend Mito.

_Well, at least they weren't doing anything scandalous at the moment_. His eyes traveled back again at the couple. They were just holding hands, touching each other, kissi—kissing?

He looks again at the Sakuragi and saw to his horror that the boy looked like the world is crumbling down in front of him and all he could do was cry.

Then the boy stood up and run leaving the others looking at him in sympathy, & looking at Rukawa with venom.

He too, wants to pound that normally stoic boy but he has more pressing problems. He has to find the red-head first. And so he ran too, leaving the others to pummel the bastard with raven haired to death.

When he had exited the building he could not find the redhead anywhere so he decided to check the places he knew where the boy could have been.

He found the redhead on a public basketball court after a half an hour of searching.

And what he saw broke his heart. The boy was sitting on a on the ground and hugging his knees, his head resting on his arms. And he was crying. And it's not the kind of crying with wails. But silently crying with… a broken heart…

When he saw Sakuragi at that position he finally knows why he's so concerned with the redhead. He had fallen... Hard... Even if he wasn't aware of it. Maybe it's the time they were shouting insults on the court. Or when he was watching the game. Or maybe… it's just meant for him to love the redhead. For him to be with Sakuragi in times like this.

He kneeled down in front of the boy and said, "Sakuragi…"

The boy's head snapped up and he muttered "what are you doing here?"

"I followed you,"

"What for? To make fun of me? Well you could laugh now, this is the second time you heve seen the tensai cry and I'm sure you're going to gloat to everyone how pathetic I am—"His angry tirade was cut short when he felt warm arms around him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the boy asked struggling.

"Shhh… I'm not making fun of you, and I'm not going to gloat at you, I'm here… to...comfort you...and to… be with you…" he said while tightening his embrace around the other.

"To… be… with me?" Hanamichi asked in a small voice, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, why is that hard to believe?" he asked peeved though his hold in the redhead did not loosen.

"Uhmm.." the redhead nodded but there's a small smile in his lips.

Minutes passed and he looked down to find that the redhead had finally calmed down. Then the handsome boy spoke. "Why is that everyone who is important to me always left me? Ookasan.. ootosan.. Kaede…" his voice is starting to quiver again.. "Am I going to be alone forever?" he asked looking at his companion with his soulful sad eyes.

"No Hanamichi, you'll not. Coz from now on I'll always be with you… Zutto…"

The redhead was surprised but when he saw the certainty on the other's eyes, he leans his head again on his shoulder and whispered. "Arigato…"

----------------------

**_The following week_.… **

He doesn't really have the intention to go to Shohoku High right at the moment but the urge to see the redhead is so strong.

_Oh well_, he thought shrugging his shoulder. _Might as well wait for him here at the gate. _

"What are you doing here?" Mitsui asked loudly attracting a lot of onlookers. He saw the ice king about to leave the gym but the boy stopped when he saw him.

"What? Is there a law or something that forbids me to come here?" he asked, one eyebrow up, and completely ignoring the fox boy.

"That's not the point, the point is you're a rival, you shouldn't be here!" the Shohoku's short captain said indignantly.

He was going to shout at the two for being so nosy but he saw the redhead running to them with his gym bag slung at his shoulder. "Hey! Nobu-kun! What are you doing here?"

"No-nobu-kun?" the two asked, aghast.. Rukawa seemed to pale.

"I'm waiting for you." He answered not paying attention to the gaping boys.

"Oh? Then, lets go!". Hanamichi said while tugging at his arm.

"Ne, Nobu-kun I'm hungry, I haven't eaten anything yet. Ryochin is such a slave driver it tires me out." The redhead said complaining.

The boy then looked back at the three, still gaping figures. He smirked. Looks like they were permanently traumatized from what they saw.

Turning to Hanamichi "Then we'll eat at Danny's, my treat." Kiyota said smiling.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Owari**

All right, all right. I know it was not a good fic but could you please stop throwing things at me? I'll just try harder next time… hey, watch it!


End file.
